Conventional copying machine is very simple in design and not very practical in operation. To an elongated working piece, it is very difficult to perform copying process vertically and precisely through conventional copying machine.
The present invention is to provide such a hand-operated copying machine which is very practical for efficiently and precisely performing copying process horizontally as well as vertically on any working piece of any shape thorugh alternative adjustment of a positioning adjusting mechanism, and a vertical fixture assembly.
The objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.